


Loki the shield hero's seidr

by orphan_account



Series: Loki's dimension adventures: Anime [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Future - 35.999, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Naofumi deserves Happiness, OP Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki is tired of Asgard, Thor's coronation is the last drop. He leaves and ends up in Melromarc, follow his journey fighting for the shield hero.___________Changes have been made to "Rising of the shield hero" mostly events before Loki and Naofumi arrived there. This Loki is a blend between the mythology and the Marvel one, also in a different time line/parallel universe"I saw 14.000.605 futures"AU - future 35.999





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Seidr and Magic are two different things.
> 
> Loki is kinda OP in this
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Loki was furious, it was Thor's big day today. The big blonde oaf was to become king today. Ruining said day was a thought Loki had first wanted to do but the risk of getting caught was too big and the consequences even more so. 

 

While all of Asgard were standing in the grand hall, watching Thor kneel before Odin Allfather, Loki was sneaking into Idunn's garden. This was a one time chance to take some golden apples, even Idunn was required to be in the grand hall. If he didn't take this chance he would need to wait until Thor's future son or daughter would take the throne, who knows how long time he would need to wait.

Idunn's garden was the most beautiful in the whole nine realms, golden flowers were growing up the walls, reflecting the warm sun, bushes with pastel blue and purple exotic flowers, a path made by pure gold circling a tall tree in the middle. The grass was greener than Loki's royal outfit. 

The tree was a sight to see, the leaves were a yellowish green, matching the golden apples growing on it, and it had a ton of branches. One particular bunch of branches were formed like a stairway up to what appeared as a throne. On that branch throne Idunn would sit year in to year out, only leaving for a new king. 

 

Climbing the stairway halfway Loki was able to reach for some apples. When he picked one a new apple appeared in its place, growing to look identical to the one gone. The trickster picked ten apples, storing them in his dimension pocket. Climbing down again he suddenly felt a seidr presence searching for him. Frigga's seidr enclosed him, asking why he wasn't in the grand hall. He smiled at her concern, quickly sending out an apology with his own seidr.

 

The whole of asgard would curse him for not attending but by then Loki would hopefully be far away. He wanted to leave asgard to rot under Thor's rule because that's what would happen if the oaf didn't have him as an adviser. The only things Thor knew how to do without his help was fighting, starting wars and complaining. 

Loki had sensed a powerful seidr signal from Midgard for some hours now. He planned to check it out, study it hopefully. Studying a magical artefact or a seidr full place could take up to years, at least if he wanted to know all of it's secrets. That would keep him occupied. 

He just needed to go to his room and pick up some last things before leaving. 

 

Loki's room was tidy and not as messy as his brother's one. His room was decorated with green, black and silver mostly. He didn't like gold, he just had it on his royal outfit cause it was required by an asgardian royal. He would have liked having a bit of silver on it instead. At least his other clothes were more to his taste. Speaking of clothes, Loki needed to take some with him. 

He undressed and took some of his clothes out, thinking over what he should wear. He settled for black undergarment, tight fitting black shirt and pants, both thin, dark green tainted leather pants, a black robe with a leather chest piece together with some armour pieces and over all of that he decided to wear a black robe with hood. There was no chance Loki would be recognized or cold with these clothes on. A bonus was that these clothes also had enhancements on them. Fire resistant, lower seidr and magic resistant, Higher magic resistant and stab together with slash resistant, unless if the weapon was a higher seidr weapon. 

The difference between seidr and magic is that seidr is plenty times more powerful, just the low level seidr spells could already travel through realms easily and the higher seidr spells could travel through different universes. It would require up to 10 000 000 high level magic users to spend one day to achieve a high level seidr. It would require 10 - 20 magic users to spend up to two or three years to achieve a high level seidr and so on. 

Loki was one of the few in the universe able to achieve high level seidr effortlessly, the other people would be an Elder of the universe together with their brother and the mages of the titan race before it went extinct. Of course, Asgard didn't know this. 

 

Loki took some last things with him, two pairs of daggers, a short sword, some dry herbs, potion ingredients and seidr in frozen form. He put them all into his dimension pocket together with all the things he already had there. Then he did a last look over his room before turning invisible and leaving through a portal towards the seidr presence. 

  
  


He appeared in Japan inside of some place with books. The first thing he noticed was a book emitting low level high seidr and the boy holding it. Before he could react the book started opening a summoning portal, without thinking Loki grabbed a hold of the mortal before the book could transport the boy into the summoning alone. He focused all his seidr to uphold the invisibility spell and to travel alongside the boy. The familiar feeling of teleportation was welcomed happily. 

 

He landed soundly on his feet, the boy on the other hand laid on the floor together with three other boys. 

The boy he had traveled with had black hair, his eyes had looked brown before but now they resembled green more. Two of the other boys had blonde hair and the last one had black hair like the green eyed boy. All the boys had a weapon, well a weapon of sorts, it seemed. The black haired one had a sword, the two blondes had a spear and bow and the one he'd hijacked a ride with had a … shield? Yeah, a shield. 

They were all inside of a summoning circle, that's when Loki noticed the robed mages around them. 

They were twenty four of them from what he could see, fourteen of them were passed out three of them dead. ‘ _ they aren't used to seidr then, I guess they are Magic mages.’  _ Loki thought. From their aura he could guess they were high level magic mages. 

The boys stood up, one of the mages decided to speak then. “Oh please save our world heroes!”

His boy looked confused while the other three started to talk with the main mage. He talked about some kind of danger, the waves. The three  _ heroes  _ were outright rude to him. Declining and starting to demand stuff, if Loki would guess he would say those three were bound to mess up somehow. Finally after some back and forth the mage told them he would take them to their king. Mr blonde  _ hero  _ said some sarcastic comment to that and Loki’s  _ hero _ still hadn't said anything, at least nothing Loki heard.

 

They followed the mage, Loki tripping after in the shadows of his invisibility. This was far better then Thor’s coronation. 


	2. Naofumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend who has started to make songs. Check him out on soundcloud! Magwol
> 
>  

The king held himself with an aura of superiority, looking down at the heroes coming his way. Loki scowled at him. The heroes all walked to stand before the king, Loki walked to stand next to the shield boy. 

The king welcomed them and started to explain the situation likewise the mage had done, adding a few details. A few years ago something called the waves started to appear on this world. They had fought, like the other kingdoms, for their lives. They quickly noticed that the waves seemed to become harder to fend off with each one, the monster slipping out from it were a higher level then the time before. Two and a half years ago they had started the ritual to summon the heroes, only now had they finished. The last wave lasted long and many soldiers and citizens lost their life to it. Some of the monsters were still roaming around. 

“I am, as you know, the king of Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Now heroes of legends please step forward and identify yourself.” 

 

The heroes looked between themselves before the sword hero stepped forward. “I'm Ren Akami, 16 years old and a high schooler,” the black swordsman, now identified as Ren, said. When Ren stepped back the spear hero went forward. 

“I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, 21 years old and I'm a college student,” he said. Loki was getting, what he would call,  _ oaf vibes  _ from this young blonde. He would not be surprised if Motoyasu was the sort of person to sleep around. The bow hero looked at the two before looking at the king. 

“I guess I'm up next, my name's Itsuki Kawasumi, 17 years old and also a high schooler,” Itsuki said. When the first three had finished Loki looked at his hero, curious to whatever his name was.

“And my name is-”

 

“Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki, then?” Aultcray said, cutting off The shield hero.  _ ‘Ok no, what in the norns.’  _ The other heroes looked confused as to why he skipped the last and the shield hero looked like his whole world had started to burn. Loki noticed that the, still unnamed, shield was about to interrupt the King. Before the boy could do that Loki cast a silencing spell on him, talking up to a king would do no good. If this king was even a fraction like Odin it would be best to shut up and ignore being ignored. 

The boy looked confused as to why he couldn't open his mouth but decided to not dwell on it. 

 

“Now that we are all updated on our identities and the current condition of our kingdom may you, cardinal heroes, check your status,” the king said, seemingly oblivious to the unnamed hero. 

‘ _ Well that's interesting, they have status magic here. Must be quite far away from the nine realms then,’  _ Loki thought. He was familiar with status magic, he had been to a few places that mastered it. It was though incredibly unpopular inside the nine realms and the area around it, since most couldn't use it that well. 

Loki pulled up his status screen he had and checked it over, it had been quite some time since he last did so. 

 

**Loki:**

**Lv - 96.#!2 ---- [Error]**

**Hp - ________#__19_#”**

**Attack -**

**Def*”s - 61_-3# [Error]**

**Mp - hhhhhhh”**

**M Lv - 10.0:2=##**

**S Lv - 10.000**

**[Erro--   amu#- r]**

 

_ ‘'Ok, maybe it has been a little longer then “quite some time” more like, forever,’  _ Loki thought while sighing. 

It seemed his status got fucked up by him leveling up so much, not his fault monsters close to Asgard gives so much Exp. He focused his magic on the screen and it slowly started to right itself out. All the Error screens started to disappear and only in a few seconds his screen was normal. 

 

**Loki:**

**Lv - 9 621**

**Hp - 1 006 732**

**Attack - 96 210**

**Defense - 96 210**

**Mp - 96 210 000**

**M Lv - 19 242**

**S Lv - 38 484**

**Equipment - God Clothes, Frost daggers, dimension pocket amulet**

 

It seemed his Seidr level was still higher then his magic level, he did after all use seidr more often. Looking at the stats now he could understand why it was fucked up the first time he tried to open it. Loki looked over at the heroes, it seemed they had all now managed to open their stats if the magical aura meant anything. Curious as to their stats Loki focused his seidr on infiltrating their status magic. They were all level one, unbelievable! Those who this kingdom, if not world, calls the cardinal heroes are level one, Loki could not believe. He also picked up the information that his hero was named Naofumi, good to know. He redirected his seidr on the old main mage’s mind and searched for anything related to the cardinal heroes. 

The four cardinal heroes seemed to be different people every time, they carried the legendary weapons which could level up and gain powerful skills. He dug deeper and found that this country worships the three heroes, spear, sword and bow. The shield hero is seen as a devil, he is unlike the others the god the demihumans worship in this world.  _ ‘Interesting…’  _ Digging more he found information about a copy of all the four cardinal weapons, it had been hidden by the church it seemed. This weapon seemed to require a lot of mana to use, perfekt for someone like Loki. He stored this away in his memory where it was safe and left the mage’s mind. 

 

“Wait, heroes,” the king said “the four of you should set off separately. I will provide you with companions to join you.” Itsuki looked confused to that.

“And why would we have to do that?” he asked. The king cleared his throat.

“According to the legends,” he began, “The legendary weapons can only grow stronger when in proximity with each other. They can only grow when apart from one another.” The heroes nodded to this, accepting the answer. Aultcray commanded some servants to show the heroes to their temporary room and to prepare some food for them. 

 

While the heroes were lounging and talking to one another Loki was sitting next to Naofumi and reading the shields magic and seidr codes. From what he had gathered the cardinal weapons  they were capable of low level seidr and had a copying and absorbing skill. They were designed to be unbreakable but Loki could easily leave a scratch with his daggers on them, or use his magic to destroy them and rebuild them. That could be useful if he wanted to scare the shit out of someone. 

The shield unlike the others had some hidden powerful series.  _ The rage series  _ seemed to be unique for the shield, together with a  _ frost series _ and  _ god series.  _ The requirements for the last two were extremely high while the rage shield only required extreme anger. The last two also seemed to have been added recently.

 

Having been hovering above the shield Loki got quite a surprise when the shield was smacked into his face, Naofumi had stood up. Not losing focus on his invisibility spell Loki quickly made his retreat, away from the now confused hero.  _ ‘Oh by the norns have mercy on me.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Loki's daggers are more powerful then these lowly mortal weapons, what did you think.
> 
> I have a friend who has started to make songs. Check him out on soundcloud! Magwol
> 
>  


	3. Team Up

Aultcray had rounded up twelve adventurers that wanted to follow a hero on their adventure. Loki swept his eyes over them, some of them had a chance to become strong while other were equipped with the completely wrong things. One red headed girl looked extra non ready to fight. Her armour looked like something a prostitute would wear and her eyes spoke of a bitchy attitude. Loki would pray for whoever ended up with her.

“Now, adventurers choose the hero you want to follow!” Aultcray told them. Naofumi jumped til a bit by this and closed his eyes, Loki had a small feeling of what would happen. Three people stood behind the bow hero, five behind the sword hero and four, all girls, behind the spear hero. The redheaded girl was one of the four behind Motoyasu, who looked happy with it. Naofumi had zero adventures behind him, when he noticed this his eyes widened and he looked incredible confused. 

“Wait, what’s the meaning with this!” Naofumi exclaimed, his voice ringing in the hall. Loki turned towards the king and noticed a barely concealed smirk on his face. Aultcray took control of his face and put on a confused expression. 

  
“Hmm, this is quite unexpected. It would seem no one wanted to side with you, Shield hero,” Aultcray said. The mage who’s mind Loki had looked into leaned in close to the king and whispered something. Aultcray nodded, almost smirking again.

“It seems rumours have spread that the shield hero isn’t very knowledgeable about our world and acts crazy,” revealed Aultcray. 

‘ _ So someone was eavesdropping in on the heroes, probably not the best of me to have made Naofumi paranoid then. I would need to be more careful later,’  _

“The prophecy of the four holy heroes said that all four of them would understand this world and it’s system. It seems people are doubting your title as hero because of your lack of knowledge,” explained Aultcray, once more concealing a smirk. Loki spaced out, staring at the king. There was something off about all this, he of course remembered the information he had gathered by mind-raping someone but he still didn’t understand. The shield hero was seen as a devil in this kingdom yet they clearly need all help they can get, so why do they make sure he’s left alone. He’s a shield hero, he will need someone to fight for him otherwise he won’t be able to level up. Not leveling up someone who is supposed to be a hero just because you disliked the heroes before him sounds stupid to Loki for so many reasons. 

 

“I wish to join the Shield hero’s party!” the redhead girl from before exclaimed suddenly. Now that Loki looked closer at her he saw a resemblance to Aultcray in her features. Looking between the two it was quite obvious that they were related in some way, that couldn’t be good. Leaving Naofumi with her, if she’s anything like her father, will only end in trouble. 

“Are you sure?” Motoyasu asked the girl, an unsure expression on his face. 

 

“Yes I am,” she answered confidently. She moved to stand behind Naofumi and the king nodded. 

“Does anyone else wish to join the Shield hero’s party?” Aultcray asked. Silence filled the room, the other adventurers were careful to not so much as breathe and from the sound of it the birds had stopped singing in the distance. Aultcray was just about to say something when Loki decided on what he would do, he moved of towards a pillar in the shadows and removed his spell. He breathed in before pulling up his hood and stepping forward. His footsteps silenced the king, who had opened his mouth. Loki stopped when he was in full view for everyone. For most people there he probably looked like a normal mage, a big black cloak covering him from top to toe, no one was aware of his armour under it or the quality of said cloak. 

“I wish to join the Shield hero,” Loki said, surprising almost everyone. Both Aultcray and Naofumi’s eyes widened, Aultcray’s out of shock and Naofumi’s out of happiness. ‘ _ I just can't leave him alone with that redhead,’  _ Loki thought.

 

Aultcray and the girl look alike both started at Loki with surprise clear on their face, it seemed like he had ruined at least something for them. 

The king opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head slightly. “Alright then,” He said. “I will give you all funds to start out your journey, the shield hero will get 200 silvers more so he can recruit new team members along the way,” Naofumi smiled at this. “600 silvers to the spear, sword and bow and here is 800 silvers for the shield,” Aultcray said while sacks with coins were sorted out to the heroes, Motoyasu glanced greedily at Naofumi's sack of money.  _ ‘defiantly an aof that one.’  _ When everyone had their money the king dismissed them and wished them luck.

 

Loki, Naofumi and redhead walked outside, Naofumi stopped and looked at his two team members. “So,” he began, “my name's Naofumi and I'm grateful that you two wanted to join me, it will make fighting easier. Uh-hm what's your names?”  

Redhead gave him a  _ sweet  _ smile, a fake smile, and answered him. “My name's Myne Suphia, it's an honour to work with you sir Shield hero!” 

 

“Just call me Naofumi…”

 

“Alright sir Shield hero!”

 

She was definitely fake. A fake, probably, princess who for some reason wants to do something with Naofumi. Loki really felt like invading her mind but decided to do so later instead. 

“And what's your name, uh mage?” 

 

“My name? It's Loki, very pleasurable to meet you Naofumi,” he said and reached a hand out for him. Naofumi smiled again and accepted his handshake. 

“Well, what should do now?” Naofumi asked, looking at us for help. Myne breathed in and started saying something about equipment when Loki interrupted. 

“Maybe we should first off all form a party, don't you think Myne?” This made her frown. “Uh-h I can't,” she began, “My status magic has, uhh, been acting, weird? Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to form a party?” Loki cringed at the poor excuse of a lie. 

“Well then at least Naofumi and I should form one in the meantime,” Loki decided to say. Naofumi raised an eyebrow at that. Loki could already guess his question. “A party is what you form to more easily work together. The members of one's party will gain Exp when you kill something and you will gain Exp when they kill. Party members will also be summoned and teleported together when group moving magic is activated. For example when the waves appear, the heroes party will be teleported to it.” Naofumi nodded but then looked confused again. 

 

“How do we know when the waves come, how much time do we have left?” Naofumi asked. Loki quickly invaded a nearby persons mind and found the answer.

“Every capital has a dragon hourglass in their church. We can go there and find out when the waves will hit,” Loki said. “But first let us two form a party, I'll send you an invite.” Loki pulled up his status screen and sent out and invite to the shield boy and Naofumi accepted it. Naofumi's name appeared in his vision and the boys level together with it.  _ ‘That confirms it, he's level one. I'll need to help him level up then. Why am I even helping him?’  _ Loki thought, shrugging it off. 

 

“Uhm, Loki? Your level is all glitchy and stuff…” 

 

“Ah, sorry I'll fix that,” Loki said while interfering with Naofumi's status magic. He changed the error signs over his level to that of level 30, the shield didn't need to know his true level. He also changed the magic in the heroes status to act like he was leveling up from 30 from now on. That level sounded low enough. Myne was looking at the two of them weirdly, Loki caught her glaring daggers at them both when she thought they weren't looking. 

“You're level 30! Why do I need to have such a low level! What level are you Myne?!” 

“I can tell you later when we fight, for now we should go and buy equipment! Right Loki-sama?” Myne said, officially gaining the title  _ annoying  _ by Loki. Though Loki nodded, Naofumi needed armour and Myne needed an extra chest piece instead of the one she was wearing right now. Naofumi also needed an extra weapon, fighting with just a shield wouldn't work out in the end. What would happen then if Naofumi got cornered without either Loki or Myne there. He needed to be able to fight, as well as defend. 

 

The city was breathtaking, unlike Asgard this one wasn't covered in gold. It resembled a mixture between a midgardian Medieval city, a wood elven village and the midgardian Roman empire cities. It was different, in the good way, to what he was used to. Everywhere you turned in the city there were stairs, ‘ _ What is it with this city and stairs?’  _ The streets had a stone laid path throughout it, the houses were built together and the main market place was lively. Myne was pointing at shops and houses, explaining quickly what they were and what you could buy there. When she pointed towards the church, next to them, Loki interrupted and said that they should go inside before continuing. Naofumi excitedly nodded, already walking towards the holy building. 

Before entering the church Loki sent an apology prayer to the Norns, it was seen as a sin to walk into a different gods temple without permission from your own in Asgard. A heavy weight laid itself onto Loki's shoulders, accepting his apology. The Norns would be in there with him.

 

The dragon hourglass was as breathtaking like the city it was situated in. When Naofumi went close to it his shield connected to it, secretly Loki connected his own magic to it too. A timer appeared in his and Naofumi's vision. 

 

**30 - 21 - 05 - 49**

 

30 days, 21 hours and 5 minutes left. Naofumi would need to level up and unlock skills quickly. “A month then… that's not so long,” Naofumi said. Loki and Myne nodded.

“So, now. Shall we go and finally buy equipment?” Myne asked. We nodded and she started to lead us towards ‘the best blacksmith in town’ as she said.

 

They walked into the shop, immediately being confronted with a mass of good quality weapons and armour, not the best quality Loki had ever seen though. An old man stood behind a counter, his build was much more like the normal asgardian than the soldiers here, only took a glance and it was obvious what that man worked as. This was the blacksmith, one of the best. 

The blacksmith turned to them and smiled a little, starting to speak with Myne and Naofumi. Loki ignored them in favour of searching for a weapon for Naofumi. Bows and spears were out of the question. The boy needed something small he could easily take out in close combat. Daggers were a little too small though, so they were out to. A short sword or a dolk would be most effective and most easy for the boy to get used to. He would be able to store it inside of his shield. Yes, a dolk or short sword then. 

Looking through the ones Loki could find he went over all their details, checking the blade and weighing them in his hands. When he had it down to two types, a simple looking short sword with great enhancements or a black bladed dolk with a green gem embedded in the handle, Loki felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey we have some things we're going to buy, did you want one of those?” Naofumi asked. Loki shrugged and put them down, turning around towards Naofumi. 

“What have you decided to buy?” he asked. Naofumi pointed towards a pile on the counter.  _ ‘'What in the Hel living Norns is that pile of garbage!?’  _ Loki cleared his throat before he could gag. “You, what?” Loki got out before he needed to close his mouth again. That armour was as useless like the one Myne had right now, just more uh  _ pretty.  _ Naofumi dragged him over to the pile and pulled out a brown light clothing with leather, weak enhancements and awful shoulder pads, from under the armour for Myne. 

“This is my armour, I wanted something light. I'll buy better ones later,” Naofumi laid it down and pointed at Myne's new armour. “And Myne wanted new armour and a sword,” when Naofumi said this Loki noticed the sword laying neatly next to the pile. 

 

“No and no, this isn't what we need.” Loki said while pointing from the two armour pieces. “And shouldn't you also have a weapon, Naofumi?” This made Mune chuckle and Naofumi look away. 

“Uh, Loki. I don't know how you didn't notice but I can't use a weapon. The shield won't let me. It electrocuted me when I held a weapon,” Naofumi said, a hand to the back of his neck. Loki grumbled before taking a hold of the shield. 

“Have you already forgotten that I am a mage?” The smith and Myne looked amusingly at Loki, glancing at each other. “Sir mage,” Myne said smugly, “That's one of the four most powerful weapons in this world, it took over one hundred thousand mages to create them. You can't possibly change the codes embedded in it with  _ magic _ . That's a low level seidr shield, you know?” The smith nodded, agreeing with Myne.

Loki shot them a smirk, “We'll see..” he muttered before invading the shields magic once more. 

 

It took awhile to find the right place inside the magic but once he found it he quickly got to work. Loki deleted the no-other-weapon rule and decided to look around at other things while he was at it. At the moment the hidden series were still locked, though Loki could see that the _God_ _series_ had started to form. Naofumi had reached the first requirement to a few in that series it seemed. Loki also noticed that the _Rage_ _series_ went by the name of the _Curse_ _series_ too. They were one and the same.

 

Resurfacing from the seidr Loki went over to the table he had abandoned the dolk and sword at. He picked both of them up and walked back to Naofumi. “Pick one,” he said. Naofumi seemed nervous, his hand shaking when he reached for the black dolk. He held the handle and Loki went to put the sword away. Naofumi was left standing with the dolk in hand, a gobsmacked Myne and smith staring at the weapon and hero. 

 

Myne's stare went over to the Mage, who was now sorting through the armour she had wanted to buy, and her heart fell into her stomach. With that  _ mage  _ close to Naofumi she wouldn't be able to do anything before she had Loki's trust, otherwise she didn't think Melromarc could survive this mage protecting a hero. 

 

“You can put this armour back, I'll make sure you guys have something better.” Loki said while handing the armour to Myne. The Trio spent a good half hour picking out armour that was good. Loki ended up choosing a leather, tight, shirt for Myne to wear under her armour together with some steel armour around her waist. He made sure she would still be able to move fast and told her “I'll enchant both later,” before moving on to Naofumi. He chose the same leather tight, but still flexible, shirt together with pants for Naofumi. Pairing it with a chestplate, shoulder armour and something on his legs. The smith, Erhard, put some last details on Naofumi's armour while complimenting Loki's choices. Since none of the armour the trio had decided to buy, including the dolk, was enchanted they didn't need to spend so much money. With a starting price of 500 silver Loki managed to get it down to 375 silver, leaving them with 425 to spend wisely at other places. Erhard told the trio to make sure to come back when they needed before the left the shop. 

 

They settled down on the field outside of Melromarc and Loki started enchanting their armour. To Myne's he kept it simple, he still didn't trust her. Some simple element resistance and low level magic ones and he was happy,  as was she apparently.

For Naofumi's armour he weaved low level seidr, higher element, stab and slash resistance. Of course he didn't say this, he settled for saying he had enchanted it the same way he had Myne's. While they had sat there in the grass they saw the other heroes killing orange balloons with their parties, none of them held any other weapon then their respective ones. This, this made Naofumi smile and look from his dolk attached to the underside of his shield to Loki who was quietly listening to Myne. Naofumi felt happy, he had two friends that would help him through everything. He gave them a blinding smile and gained their attention. “Let's go fight some of these monsters!” 


	4. Keep your happiness

 

Loki smirked when he popped another round of the balloon monsters. His magic was protecting his together with Naofumi and Myne's back, popping any orange balloon who attacked from behind. He was fighting with his daggers, easily killing them before his daggers even hit their target. Myne was swinging her sword brutally, though her stance was off and Naofumi was popping the balloons with his dolk while shielding Myne's side. Without the other two noticing Loki had used his magic to kill half of the balloons on the other side of Melromarc, gaining Naofumi extra Exp. After a good hour of fighting Naofumi was, to his great excitement, level 6. These balloons didn't give much Exp. If they wanted to gain more levels they would now need to travel farther away than just the fields. 

Myne had first declined to fight with them, saying she wasn't feeling to great but Loki managed to get her to join them the last half hour after some manipulation. She wasn't the greatest swordsman, Loki could though feel magic inside of her. Low level magic, the one who seemed the most common in this world. Though, that didn't seem right anymore. He had seen plenty of people with even weaker magic here. It seemed that low level magic was only the second weakest of its kind. The most common and the lowest of all seemed to be something called Lodri. Lodri, from what Loki gathered, was only able to create weak Lodri blasts and do the most basic magic like, floating stuff and summoning small objects from smaller distances. Some with Lodri were able to do element Lodri things, but only if the person was connected to an element. Some who had a connection to fire would be able to throw fireballs and some with water connections could create things from ice and so on. 

 

“We should stop for today, it's almost night,” Myne said, she wasn’t acting as annoying anymore. Loki shock his head at her, “It isn't night yet though, we should move out to higher level monster areas and fight until it begins to turn dark. Then we can sell the stuff we have and find an inn.” Myne and Naofumi nodded at this. 

“There's level 5 to level 10 monsters in the Helta forest,” Myne said, pointing towards a birch forest close by. “Though some Wave monsters have been spotted there,” she added as an afterthought. 

“Good enough, We'll go there. If any wave monster appears with a high level call for me quickly.” Naofumi and Myne mumbled their agreement and the trio went off towards Helta. On their way there Loki gave half the orange balloon pieces he had gathered with magic to Naofumi and told him to absorb them with his shield. Naofumi shared a glance with Myne and the both of them shrugged. The pile of pieces floated next to Naofumi so he could easily take one and lay it in the shield. The first few pieces he absorbed was met with amazement from the two mortals, Loki just ignored it and focused on searching for the Wave monsters with his seidr. 

“I got a new shield!” Naofumi exclaimed, waving the orange balloon shield before Loki. Loki gave him a smile and nodded. 

“We can find more things for your shield to absorb, that way you can gain new shields to fight with. Which reminds me, if you see any thorn bushes try absorbing a thorn, we’ll buy a cheap knife for you to absorb too when we get back. Hopefully you’ll get a shield you can also use as a weapon, can’t rely on your dolk all the time, you are after all the  _ shield _ hero.” Loki said, Naofumi nodded seriously and gave a salute before continuing to absorb the balloon pieces he had gotten while keeping an eye out for bushes. 

Myne was also keeping an eye out, during the half hour she had spent fighting with them she had become less annoying. Though Loki noticed that she hadn’t called Naofumi by his name once or given them a real smile. Still only the fake ones. Loki decided he should check her mind during the night because he got very untrustworthy vibes from her. ‘ _ Something is going on with her.’  _

 

From what his magic could sense there were two monsters over the level of thirty, presumably the wave monsters then, and all the others were, as Myne had said, level 5 to 10.  _ ‘At least she wasn't lying, that's good,’  _ Loki thought. The two wave monsters, one double the level as the other, were not that close so Loki closed down his magic sensing and continued walking. 

They had arrived in Helta forest, two deer like monsters with scales, level 6, attacked them quickly. Naofumi had shielded Loki from a blow while the prince fired an energy ball towards the first one, Myne digging her sword into the other one. Both deer monsters jumped back, the first one standing on unsteady legs before falling in on itself. The second one charged towards Myne, the wound she had inflicted bleeding a lot. She readied her sword and tried stabbing the monster again, this time though the deer managed to dodge. Her blow met nothing but air, making her stumble a bit. The deer took this chance to attack her unprotected back. Before Myne could take the blow, Naofumi had sprinted over to push the creature back with his shield. Loki smiled at Naofumi's reflexes before finishing the deer off with a fireball. Myne gave Naofumi a weird look, a blend of appreciation and hate, one look that Naofumi completely ignored. The shield hero was to busy fanboying about their strength, giving Loki a high five making the prince narrow his eyes. Loki was not accustomed to what the shield had called a ‘high five’. 

 

The party had continued to fight the monsters that approached them, learning how to fight together as a functional team. Loki had stacked up on some things Naofumi could absorb when they got back to town, the same for the other two. The night was now just around the corner and Myne had told them that they should now finally go back. Loki had agreed and the trio was soon out of the forest, the two wave monsters had not approached them. Naofumi was proudly telling Myne and Loki about which level he was. After all the killing they had done he was now proudly level 9. 

Loki could feel the hit on his stamina he had taken, he might be an impossible level and have great attack and defence points though his stamina was still shit. All that time he had spent in the library or his room learning magic was finally catching up to him. He wouldn't be able to last as long as today when they got to monsters who used stamina to their advantage, he would need to expose his power then. Naofumi was bound to ask questions if he one shot a level 100 or higher monster. ‘ _ As long as I can I will not use seidr in fights, I can't really explain to Myne that I'm a god, she wouldn't believe me and would most certainly think me a wave monster. From what I can tell the wave monster are a lot more powerful, the level 30 one in Helta forest gave off very low level seidr signals.’ _

 

The trio ended up in an Inn, the other three heroes and their parties were also there. They sat down at an empty table and Myne ordered some food for them. The food was great, Naofumi was beaming at the flavour making Loki smile at him gently. The prince had never felt himself smiling this much in less than a day ever in his life before. He couldn't explain the feeling he got when he watched Naofumi. Loki found himself wondering if this was the feeling Thor had always had towards him. If Thor had felt this urge to protect him. Maybe that's why Thor had tried to get him to fight more, to be able to protect himself when Thor wasn't there. Loki stopped the thoughts and felt that his eyes were slightly moist, he blinked a few times to get rid of it. Thor may have cared for him but he didn't show it to well. All the taunts and laughs his brother had shared at him were enough evidence. And the fact that the brute didn't know anything about ruling a kingdom either made Loki even more mad at him. He failed at being a brother why did he also fail at being a king, he knew his whole life he would be king yet he never trained to be one. 

Loki stood up quickly and excused himself. The tears he had been neglecting ever since he had left Asgard were threatening to come out. He sprinted up the stairs and into his temporary room, locking the door after him. The moment he landed on his bed he let the tears fall. 

 

He loved his brother more than everything, even after all the things Thor had done towards him. Loki hated that he had needed to leave Asgard, how much he ever loved Thor he could never live under his rule in peace. If he didn't willingly become Thor's advisor Thor would order him to be, both Loki and Odin knew this. But Loki didn't want to be an advisor, he wanted to live a simple life with his magic and friends. Saying if he ever would have found any. Now that reality seemed closer than ever. He could easily imagine an easy life with Naofumi in a little village, maybe a little pet to keep their days fun. He would teach the human magic, how to throw daggers and everything else he knew. He would make sure Naofumi had a great life, maybe he would even find another friend to live with them. He always had wanted friends, as in plural. The prince noticed with a smile that Myne was nowhere to be seen in his daydreaming. His smile disappeared when he saw a short raven in his daydreaming instead. He had never seen this man before. He opened his eyes and rubbed them a little. He still needed to check inside Myne's mind, they also needed to sell the stuff they got and Naofumi needed to absorb the items Loki had gathered. Loki stifled a yaw and sighed, ‘ _ I guess we can do that tomorrow instead, I'm tired.’  _ Loki changed into a simple looking shirt and pants and got into bed under the covers. He closed his eyes and got comfortable, awaiting the much needed sleep after everything. He heard Naofumi get into his room next to his own before he fell asleep. 

 

Heavy steps marching in the corridor and deep voices speaking was the first thing Loki could comprehend when he woke up. He quickly gathered his clothes and put them on and found his bag, inside his dimension pocket, and put all the stuff he had gathered in there, swinging the leather bag over his shoulder. He now heard louder voices, something about the king and arrested was spoken. Loki opened his door and saw a whole group of soldiers surrounding a fully dressed Naofumi, somehow Loki knew this was Myne's doing. “What's going on here!?” Loki demanded to know, the soldiers turned to him with neutral expressions. One stepped forward and spoke,

“The shield hero and his companion, Loki, are both to be arrested and brought before the king. Come willingly or we will use force.” Loki scoffed at the soldier and raised an eyebrow, even if it wasn't visible. 

“And come tell what crime I have committed? I would very much like to know what I'm being falsely accused of,” Loki said. He now noticed the disgusted looks the other soldiers were giving him and Naofumi. Loki walked to stand next to his team member. “We will go to your king after that.”

 

The soldiers looked between themselves, silently asking each other who would tell them. Finally a soldier stepped forward and opened his mouth, “You are being charged of the worst crime imaginable, for more information you will come with us to the king. That's final, we will use force if-” 

“Yeah, you already said that bit, no need to repeat yourself,” Loki interrupted. Naofumi hid a small smile at that. “We'll go to your king and give him our opinion on this falsehood and then leave to continue fighting, how about that?” Loki said. The soldiers looked taken aback by his tone.

The same soldier spoke up again, “You will not leave our king's presence until you have gotten a punishment for your cri-” 

“Crimes I have never committed, mind you. I think I have the right to ignore your majesty then? But I'm not and I'm going to confront him and leave afterwards. Now show us the way will you?” Loki had raised his voice in the beginning of the sentence and ended it with a sweet tone, eyes flaring with fury under his hood. The soldier nodded slowly and the group started to walk away with Naofumi and Loki following.

 

Entering the throne room all eyes turned to Naofumi and Loki, looks of disgust and rage were thrown their way. Loki already knew what they were framed for even before he noticed Myne standing in the spear hero’s arms, looking pathetic. Loki walked with his head held high under the hood and with a straight back towards the king. He stopped when he stood before the king and beckoned Naofumi to stand next to him. The king glared at the two with so much hatred that Loki was impressed the mortal didn't explode. Before Loki could start talking the king barked out an order. “Take of his hood, I want to see the criminals face!” The people in the room muttered their agreement with the king, still glaring. A soldier marched up to Loki and the prince sighed. These mortals were annoying, he could see were Myne had gotten it from. The soldier raised a hand to pull his hood down but Loki held up a hand and the soldier yelled in pain when his hand was engulfed in flames. 

“I will not be treated this way while being accused of a crime I have never committed. I said it to the soldiers, I'll say it to you,” Loki paused, pulling down his hood himself, showing his face for the first time to the public before continuing. “I only came here to tell you that we, Naofumi and I, have in fact NOT committed any crimes towards your country. We'll be leaving now, you can complain to someone else but leave your false statements away from me.” To top it off Loki glared daggers into Aultcray before dramatically turning around and starting to walk away. 

 

Only a few steps away Myne's voice was heard throughout the throne room. “YOU RAPED ME!” she screamed at them. The spear hero put an arm around her while she started to fake cry on his shoulder. Loki stopped dead in his track and slowly turned around. He met her eyes and smirked. 

“For being the King's daughter you sure act like an arrogant brat-” Naofumi picked up Loki's sentence before he could finish. “Besides the king wouldn't have the right to punish a hero, these more important matters would be taken care of by the queen, after you have proven Myne's not lying.” Loki looked at Naofumi with a raised eyebrow at that statement. Naofumi mouthed ‘I'll tell you later’ in response. 

The spear hero looked at Myne in confusion, he hadn't know she was a princess. “You want evidence of your crimes?” The king asked, one of the soldiers that had went to get Naofumi and Loki before stepped forward. In the soldiers hand was a purple lace undergarment in Myne's size. 

“This was found on the shield hero's bed!” The soldier exclaimed and Loki rolled his eyes. The crowd gasped and started muttering to themselves.

 

“Is this really the only evidence expect for her word? Because this is pathetic, do you have evidence that the piece of undergarment laid on the shield hero's bed. You could have just taken that from somewhere else and now claimed that it was found wherever.” 

 

“Are you saying that she's lying? About being raped!? You are sick..” came a new voice, the bow hero. The sword hero next to the young boy nodded.

“No wonder two perverts like you teamed up,” the sword said, Loki believed his name was Ren if he remembered correctly. Loki saw that Aultcray was about to say something more but Loki held up a hand. 

“Believe whatever you want but just you know that we are innocent! If I thought Odin was a bad king before, words cannot describe you,” Loki hissed then turned to Naofumi, “We're leaving, now.” 

 

They heard Aultcray exclaim something about Odin before the two framed adventurers left the throne room, door closing behind them. Naofumi stopped outside of the now closed door and grabbed a hold of Loki's sleeve. The prince stopped and turned towards his friend. Naofumi was smiling towards him and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, I don't think I would have gotten out of that without you,” the boy muttered. For, what felt like the tenth time today, Loki found himself smiling. They separated and started to walk again, Naofumi explaining what Myne had unknowingly revealed. 

Speaking of the devil…

  
Myne was running towards them with a conflicted expression. When she reached them she bent over trying to catch her breath. “I-I, I nee- no I just,” she got out between intakes of air. She shoved a bag into Loki's hand and said with a sharp voice “D-Don't you dare mention it!” before abruptly turning around and storming away. A confused chuckle escaped Loki before he could stop it. ‘ _ What?’  _ Naofumi leaned over and grabbed the bag, opening it. Inside the small bag there were silver coins, not many but probably around 200. The two shared a small smile, it seemed Myne wasn’t completely annoying. 


End file.
